Malefic Paradox Dragon
パラドクス・ドラゴン | romaji_name = Shin Paradokusu Doragon | trans_name = Sin Paradox Dragon | image = MaleficParadoxDragon-YMP1-EN-ScR-LE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | atk = 4000 | def = 4000 | level = 10 | passcode = 08310162 | effect_types = Trigger, Unclassified, Continuous | sm = Malefic Parallel Gear | materials = "Malefic Parallel Gear" + 1 non-Tuner "Malefic" monster | lore = "Malefic Parallel Gear" + 1 non-Tuner "Malefic" monster When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select 1 Synchro Monster in either player's Graveyard, and Special Summon it. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic Paradox Dragon" on the field. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card. | fr_lore = "Rouage Dimensionnel Corrompu" + 1 monstre "Corrompu" non Syntoniseur Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée par Synchronisation, vous pouvez sélectionner 1 Monstre Synchro dans l'un des Cimetières et l'Invoquer Spécialement. Il ne peut y avoir qu'1 seul "Dragon Paradoxe Corrompu" face recto sur le Terrain. Si "Monde Corrompu" n'est pas face recto sur le Terrain, détruisez cette carte. | de_lore = „Niederträchtiger Parallelantrieb“ + 1 „Niederträchtig“-Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Wenn diese Karte als Synchrobeschwörung beschworen wird, kannst du 1 Synchromonster im Friedhof eines beliebigen Spielers wählen und als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. Es kann nur 1 offener „Niederträchtiger Paradoxdrache“ auf dem Spielfeld liegen. Falls „Niederträchtige Welt“ nicht offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, zerstöre diese Karte. | it_lore = "Ingranaggio Parallelo Maligno" + 1 mostro "Maligno" non-Tuner Quando questa carta viene Synchro Evocata, puoi scegliere 1 Mostro Synchro nel Cimitero di qualsiasi giocatore, ed Evocarlo Specialmente. Ci può essere solo 1 "Drago Paradosso Maligno" scoperto sul Terreno. Se "Mondo Maligno" non è scoperto sul Terreno, distruggi questa carta. | pt_lore = "Engrenagem Paralela Perniciosa" + 1 monstro "Pernicioso(a)" não-Regulador Quando esta carta for Invocado por Invocação-Sincro: você pode escolher 1 Monstro Sincro no Cemitério de qualquer duelista; Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial. Só pode haver 1 monstro "Pernicioso(a)" no campo. Se não houver "Mundo Perniciosa" com a face para cima no campo, destrua este card. | es_lore = "Maliciosos Engranajes en Paralelo" + 1 monstruo "Malicioso" que no sea Cantante Cuando esta carta es Invocada por Sincronía, puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo de Sincronía en el Cementerio de cualquier jugador, e Invocarlo de Modo Especial. Sólo puede haber 1 "Malicioso Dragón de la Paradoja" boca arriba en el Campo. Si "Mundo Malicioso" no está boca arriba en el Campo, destruye esta carta. | ja_lore = 「Ｓｉｎ パラレルギア」＋チューナー以外の「Ｓｉｎ」と名のついたモンスター１体 このカードがシンクロ召喚に成功した時、自分または相手の墓地に存在するシンクロモンスター１体を選択して特殊召喚する事ができる。「Ｓｉｎ パラドクス・ドラゴン」はフィールド上に１体しか表側表示で存在できない。フィールド上に表側表示で「Ｓｉｎ Ｗｏｒｌｄ」が存在しない場合、このカードを破壊する。 | zh_lore = 「罪 平行齿轮」+调整以外的名字带有「罪」的怪兽1只。 这张卡同调召唤成功时，可以选择自己或者对方墓地存在的1只同调怪兽特殊召唤。「罪 矛盾龙」在场上只能有1只表侧表示存在。场上没有表侧表示「罪世界」存在的场合，这张卡破坏。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Synchro Monster | anti-supports = Synchro Monster | archseries = Malefic | supports_archetypes = Malefic | action = Activates upon Synchro Summon | m/s/t = Destroys itself | summoning = * 1 non-Tuner Synchro Material * Requires specific monsters as Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires archetype specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Special Summons from your opponent's Graveyard | misc = Field-Unique | database_id = 8867 }}